Cycle/DM-10 to DM-13
The following is a list of cycles that appeared during DM-10 to DM-13. DM-10 Eternal Arms and DM-10 Shockwaves of the Shattered Rainbow A cycle of allied-civilization multicolored creatures that cost 5 and have 2000 power. They have an ability belonging to each of their respective civilizations. * — Estol, Vizier of Aqua * — Skysword, the Savage Vizier * — Pointa, the Aqua Shadow * — Galek, the Shadow Warrior * — Wind Axe, the Warrior Savage A cycle of mana cost 3 spells with 15px Shield trigger that each deal with creatures. * — Rapid Reincarnation * — Transmogrify * — Forced Frenzy * — Phantom Dragon's Flame * — Soulswap DM-11 Blast-O-Splosion of Gigantic Rage and DM-11 Eternal Wave A cycle of allied-civilization multicolored spells that each feature "Miraculous" in English or "Eternal" in Japanese in their card names. * — Miraculous Snare * — Miraculous Truce * — Miraculous Plague * — Miraculous Meltdown * — Miraculous Rebirth A cycle of Wave Striker creature that cost 3 and have 2000 power. * — Asra, Vizier of Safety * — Revival Soldier * — Saliva Worm * — Eviscerating Warrior Lumez / Sapian Tark, Flame Dervish * — Ninja Pumpkin DM-12 Thrash of the Hybrid Megacreatures and DM-12 Eternal Vortex A cycle of "Cloned" cards that each get a stronger ability for additional copies of the same card in your graveyard. * — Cloned Deflector * — Cloned Spiral * — Cloned Nightmare * — Cloned Blade * — Cloned Spike-Horn A cycle of allied-civilization multicolored Vortex Evolution creatures that are evolved on a race from each of those 2 civilizations. * — Wise Starnoid, Avatar of Hope * — Aura Pegasus, Avatar of Life * — Cruel Naga, Avatar of Fate * — Death Phoenix, Avatar of Doom * — Soul Phoenix, Avatar of Unity A cycle of allied-civilization multicolored Evolution Creatures that can evolve on 2 races and offer effects to those 2 races in the battle zone. * — Agira, the Warlord Crawler (Gladiator or Earth Eater.) * — Comet Eye, the Spectral Spud (Wild Veggies or Rainbow Phantom.) * — Hydrooze, the Mutant Emperor (Cyber Lords or Hedrian.) * — Phantomach, the Gigatrooper (Chimeras or Armorloid.) * — Nemonex, Bajula's Robomantis (Xenoparts or Giant Insect.) A cycle of allied-civilization multicolored creatures that cost 3 and have 4000 power. * — Electro Explorer Syrion * — Spectral Horn Glitalis * — Sea Mutant Dormel * — Gigappi Ponto * — Buzz Betocchi DM-13 Eternal Phoenix A cycle of creatures that get an ability when attacked. * — Rieille, the Oracle (You may tap one of the opponent's creatures.) * — Bye Bye Amoeba (After the battle, return the attacking creature to its owner's hand.) * — Niyaari, Exploding Doll (It gets "slayer" until the end of the turn.) * — Joe's Toolkit (You may destroy one of your opponent's creatures with 2000 power or less.) * — Pocopen, Counterattacking Faerie (Your opponent chooses a card in his mana zone and puts it into his graveyard.) Category:Cycles